


This is our life.

by Rymwho



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Attempted Murder, Civil War, Established Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, F/F, Nicole Haught Needs A Hug, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, This war of mine!au, War, WynHaught brotp
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22778287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rymwho/pseuds/Rymwho
Summary: La guerra ha estallado y la gente quiere sobrevivir sin importar que. Nicole Haught protegerá a los suyos con un precio alto a pagar.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Nicole

Sobrevivir es complicado.

*tap*

*tap*

—¿Escuchaste eso? —Pregunta una voz masculina en otra habitación. Esperas unos cuantos segundos y entonces escuchas como unas pisadas se acercan a tu posición donde esperas en las sombras de un armario, sosteniendo una pequeña hacha.

Tienes que sobrevivir a cualquier costo…

…Incluso si dejas tu humanidad de lado.

Observas como un hombre delgado se pone adelante del armario en donde estas, observa la habitación detenidamente sin saber que estas detrás de el y entonces en una fracción de segundos y sin que se lo espere das un golpe certero en su cabeza. Un horrible crack se escucha y entonces el hombre cae al suelo inerte mientras que una gran mancha roja se acumula debajo de el.

Rezas para que no venga nadie mas.

Después de agarrar tu hacha levantas tu cabeza y te observas en el pequeño espejo de la habitación, todo ha cambiado; tu cabello rojo como el fuego es desordenado y sucio, las pesadas bolsas oscuras debajo de tus ojos es la señal de que ya no duermes como te gustaría, la parte inferior de tu cara cubierta con un pañuelo rojo, tu viejo uniforme de policía azul ya no luce como antes y tiene manchas oscuras. Eres Nicole Haught, un ex ayudante de sheriff que fue respetada en su momento y ahora eres un perro que trata te sobrevivir y proteger a los tuyos de la cruel guerra civil que está azotando al país.

Sin hacer ruido y sin perder mas tiempo empiezas a revisar toda la habitación en busca de objetos útiles. Cuando estás segura de haber revisado en todos los cajones ves el reloj en tu muñeca marcando las 2 am…aún tienes tiempo para revisar en otras habitaciones antes de que amanezca y poder encontrar comida aunque no sabes cuantos inquilinos hayan aún. Descartas la idea rápidamente pensando en que es una idea estúpida, esta familia no necesita otra tragedia.

Con cuidado sales por la ventana y lejos de todas las luces te escabulles por las sombras dejando atrás otra familia destrozada por tus manos.

* * *

Después de conducir por varios minutos llegas a un rancho en la a fueras del pueblo. El rancho, al igual que el resto de los edificios del pueblo, ha sido derruida por la guerra civil. El rancho es un “hogar” con carencias, pero prefieres estar ahí adentro que a fuera con los pandilleros o los soldados que rondaban en las calles.

Bajas del vehículo y ves a tu mejor amiga, Wynonna Earp, sentada en la mecedora en el porche de la casa de madera. Wynonna deja su revolver a un lado y te saluda con la mano.

Sonríes al ver a tu mejor amiga porque sabes que es una noche mas en la que lograron sobrevivir. Wynonna siempre fue una paria en el pueblo, considerada como una persona loca y con problemas de actitud, pero aún así es tu mejor amiga. Recuerdas que la conociste en la secundaria, pero nunca mantuvieron una conversación hasta unos años después de que te convertiste en policía y la detuviste por conducir borracha en la carretera […] ambas comenzaron con el pie izquierdo en esa ocasión y sin saber porque, se forjó una amistad duradera.

—Estas de regreso Haughtstuff —Te sonríe con burla por el apodo, pero en el fondo sabes que había evidente preocupación en su tono.

—Me gusta vivir —Te sientas a su lado con un suspiro de satisfacción al sentir las suaves colchonetas de la mecedora permitiendo que tu cuerpo se relaja.

—¿Larga noche? —Te pregunta.

Te quedas en silencio por unos segundos y finalmente respondes.

—Lo típica de siempre ya sabes: Casas bloqueada y ocupadas. Nada nuevo. —Sin saber porque pero le omites el hecho de que asesinaste a otro hombre.

Tal vez no quieres que piense que ya no eres la misma Nicole Haught de hace un par de años.

Wynonna te observa por unos segundos y piensas en que se tragó la mentira.

—Nicole…

—Wynonna, no quiero hablar de eso.

Estas cansada de sentir su lastima.

No necesitas que nadie te recuerde diariamente lo que haces cada noche en que sales a buscar provisiones.

¿En que momento los papeles se intercambiaron? Antes Wynonna era la intrépida que no piensa en las cosas con claridad y tu la que se toma todo con calma buscando métodos para no usar la violencia y ahora tu eres la que asesina sin miedo a que te atrapen y ella la que te dice lo que esta bien y lo que esta mal.

La guerra cambia a las personas.

Ella cambió.

Tu cambiaste.

—Deberías dormir, pareces una mierda. —se burla y sueltas una pequeña carcajada.

—Mira quien lo dice. —Indicas su largo cabello castaño y sucio y con sus manos magulladas por estar cargando todo el día ese pesado revolver.

—Yo solo quiero agua caliente y me verás nuevamente como estuviera en una pasarela de moda en Grecia.

Ambas sueltan carcajadas. Extrañaban reírse y burlarse sin preocupación alguna como si no existiera una guerra.

—Haughtdog.

—¿Si?

—No importa lo que hagas…para nosotros sigues siendo la misma persona noble de siempre. No dejes que esto te afecte.

Te quedas en silencio sin saber como reaccionar y antes de que te des cuenta estas llorando en los hombros de tu mejor amiga mientras que su mano acaricia tu cabello rojo.

Significaba esperanza para ella.


	2. Rumores

La guerra comenzó hace un año.

Nadie sabe como comenzó exactamente o quien la inicio.

Hubo rumores;

Los rumores aparecieron con el tiempo, se decía que inicio cuando un grupo de guerrilleros se unieron para forzar un cambio en las leyes, otros dijeron que grupos de choques pagados por otros gobiernos para desestabilizar el gobierno canadiense y la teoría mas reciente es que el propio gobierno quería reducir la población.

Sea como sea, nadie tiene la respuesta.

A ella nunca le gustaron los rumores.

Recuerdas cuando estabas en la secundaria y constantemente escuchabas a otras chicas cotillear sobre la vida de las personas y cuando alguien hacía cualquier acción entonces comenzaban los rumores.

Entonces los rumores de tu hermana fueron en tu aumento.

No era secreto para nadie que Wynonna había asesinado a tu padre. Unos decían que lo hizo por odio y otros decían que simplemente lo hizo porque no tenía nada que hacer.

Todo esta alejado de la realidad y tu sabes todo lo que paso realmente ya que lo presenciaste.

Te estaba protegiendo.

Piensas en el día cuando Ward Earp interrumpió en la casa apestando a alcohol y claramente consumido por este. Estabas en la cocina con tu hermana cuando Ward llego a la cocina gritándoles y sentías miedo por el y entonces de repente Ward te agarro por el brazo y te arrastro hasta a fuera mientras sentías como tu brazo ardía y escuchabas las suplicas de tu hermana.

Entonces todo ese dolo que sentía desapareció repentinamente.

Ves como el hombre malvado caía repentinamente al suelo mientras que una sustancia roja salía de su cuerpo y entonces viste a tu hermana asustada mientras que en sus manos sostenía un arma.

Te había salvado.

Es por eso por lo que nunca le gustaron los rumores. Los rumores fueron una gran presión y terminaron por destrozar a tu hermana.

Son las 7 am y estas sentadas en tu cama viendo como el cielo poco a poco se aclarecía.

Ves a tu lado y notas el cabello rojo de tu novia desmañanado sobre la almohada y no evitas que una sonrisa aparezca en tus labios. Una sonrisa de alivio. Barres un poco de cabello en su frente para darle un beso.

No puedes evitar sentir el miedo cada vez que tu novia sale a buscar provisiones para su pequeña familia. El mundo se volvió un lugar peligroso con el paso del tiempo y es que antes los pobladores más cálidos se volvieron gente fría y peligrosa donde no dudarían en jalar el gatillo o utilizar sus herramientas cuando escucharan un ruido.

Todos han cambiado.

Ella cambió.

Nicole cambió.

—…

Con cuidado sales de la cama y sin hacer ruido sales de tu habitación para bajar escaleras. La madera chilla debajo de tus pies, pero no es lo suficientemente ruidoso para despertar a Nicole o a tu hermana que siempre dormía en el viejo sillón de la sala.

Escuchas a Doc toser en el porche.

Piensas en que el pobre debió haber pillado un pequeño resfriado anoche y rezas en silencio para que su enfermedad no se agrave ya que no tienen los suficientes medicamentos.

Vas a la cocina y te preparas una taza de café para ti y pones a hervir mas agua para el té.

El café es apreciado en estos tiempos difíciles y muchos lo comenzaron a utilizar como una moneda para el intercambio entre productos así que te aseguras de racionarlo bien y de ocultarlo en caso de que alguien intente robarlos.

Sales al porche dando un ligero respingo por la brisa fresca y saludas al vaquero.

—Buenos días Doc.

John Henry “Doc” Holliday, un viejo amigo de tu hermana mayor. Lo conoces desde que tienes memoria ya que siempre se la pasaba jugando con tu hermana y siempre se portó bien contigo. ¿Quién diría que uno de los chicos más escuálidos se pudiera convertir en un tirador letal? Su habilidad con el revolver es sin duda admirable.

—Ahhhh señorita Waverly, me alegro de verla aquí.

Le entregas la taza de té que acepta con gusto.

—Una buena taza de té nunca viene mal pero aún así me hubiera gustado más con Whisky.

—Wynonna se acabó lo único que quedaba anoche —Sueltas un suspiro.

—Entonces tendré que encargarle a la Señorita Haught que traiga mas en esta noche —Toma un sorbo de té y hace una mueca— definitivamente no soy fan del té en la mañana —te dice—. Hablando de ella ¿Cómo está? Anoche la vi hablando con Wynonna y parecían muy…emocionales, no las quise interrumpir.

Tienes la tentación de preguntarle lo que escuchó, pero sentiste que esto lo tenías que hablar solamente con Nicole.

—Cuando desperté parecía…tranquila —dices— tal vez solamente necesité un descanso de toda esta mierda por un par de días.

Doc te mira por unos segundos.

—Sabes que podría ir al pueblo en su lugar a recoger provisiones.

—Doc no podemos arriesgarte y lo sabes.

Doc es uno de los mejores tiradores que has visto pero tiene un problema grave y es que es asmático. Hasta la fecha Nicole no ha podido conseguir mas inhaladores para el y tenían que cuidar lo poco que le quedaba.

—El invierno se acerca así que hablare con Dolls para que consiga madera en el bosque —Te dice y tu solo asientes— Solo espero que la madre naturaleza no nos juzgue tan fuerte como el invierno pasado.

El invierno en purgatorio solo significaba una cosa: problemas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siganme en Twitter! @Rymwho


	3. Wynonna

_5 años antes._

_Te encanta la adrenalina._

_El alcohol._

_La música te llena de vida._

_No puedes evitar gritar mientras conduces por la vacía carretera._

_—¡TOMAR ESTO MALDITOS CABRONES! —Gritas con potencias mientras que una risa impulsada por la bebida estalla en tu garganta._

_Y entonces._

_Luces rojas y azules aparecen en tu retrovisor y sueltas un bufido molesto. Observas como un coche de policía te persigue ahora y luego escuchas el megáfono para que te detuvieras._

_No quieres detenerte. Adoras esta sensación que te da al conducir._

_Estás tentada en pisar el acelerador y perder al coche. La multa será fuerte, por supuesto ¿Qué tenías que perder? Te preguntas. Piensas en tu hermana menor por un momento y es todo lo que necesitas para bajar el volumen de la música y detienes al carro lentamente a lado de la carretera._

_Haces esto por ella._

_Piensas que deberían darte el premio a la hermana del año._

_El coche de policía se detiene y observas como una figura delgada se baja. Después el policía llega a tu auto._

_Abres la ventana para ver al policía y para tu sorpresa ves a Nicole Haught. Con su cabello rojo flameante atado en una coleta. Hace años que no la veías, desde la secundaría si eres más específica. Nunca hablaste con ella y nunca entablaron una conversación, después de todo ustedes dos personas opuestas; ella siempre tuvo un fuerte sentido del deber, aunque siempre se metía en problemas, tu te metías en problemas porque te gustaba y odiabas a todos._

_Recuerdas que tu hermana menor le gustó en su momento la mujer de cabello rojo y hubo noches en que la escuchabas susurrar su nombre mientras…no quiere pensar en eso._

_—Licencia y registro —La escuchas._

* * *

**Presente.**

Desde que tiene memoria…

Su familia siempre fue una mierda.

Su padre era un alcohólico sheriff que al llegar a casa golpeaba a su mamá y a sus hermanas. Cuando papá no estaba en casa tomaban un descanso de su ira hasta que un día todo eso cambió.

Recuerda que en una noche su mamá se marcho de la casa dejándolas a merced de Ward Earp.

\--

Wynonna escuchó atentamente a Dolls que con un marcador rojo dibujaba en un mapa de toda el área que estaba puesto encima de la mesa del comedor.

—Los militares cada cierto tiempo están acortando distancias entre ellos y el pueblo. Hace unas semanas estaban aquí —indica en el mapa— y ahora están aquí —indica dibujando otro punto ligeramente más cercano al rancho.

—¿Tienen un patrón? —Pregunta Nicole sentada desde el sillón mientras que en su regazo se encontraba su hermana menor abrazando a la pelirroja.

Dolls se queda pensativo.

—No he descubierto cada cuando se mueven, pero con los datos recolectados hasta ahora podría decir que cada 6 semanas van acortando distancias…incluso a veces son en 4 semanas.

Wynonna parpadeo ante la información y en el fondo de su mente quería creer que pronto toda esta mierda iba acabar, pero sabe que no es así. La avaricia de unos cuantos ha acabado con la vida de medio país y al ser un pueblo pequeño, el gobierno no quiere ayudarles a restaurar la frágil paz que tanto les ha costado.

En cambio, mandaron a un grupo de militares amplió que se volvió en contra de los residentes y en vez de ayudar empeoraron la situación tomando cosas a la fuerza. Una vez mataron a uno de los suyos y mataron a…a…

Ahogas un gemido silencioso.

—Si mis cálculos no se equivocan —comienza nuevamente Dolls dibujando en el mapa, en 3 meses, después del invierno, estarán respirando en nuestra nuca.

—¿Cuáles son nuestras mejores opciones? —pregunta Dolls tomando una calada de su cigarrillo sintético. Encontrar tabaco puro en esos tiempos difíciles es complicado así que tenían que fabricar los suyos propios con hojas de menor calidad.

—Tenemos que comenzar a movernos antes de que llegue el invierno. El invierno en Purgatory es cruel…ya perdimos a alguien el año pasado.

Jeremy fue un buen chico. No puedes evitar en pensar que a pesar de que era muy inocente con varias cosas la verdad era un maldito genio que si se le hubiera protegido bien aún estaría vivo y ayudándoles a sobrevivir.

El pobre murió de Hipotermia debido a que la madera se acababa rápidamente.

—Se me ocurre la mansión de los Gardner —Dice Nicole de repente—. Nadie ha vivido ahí desde que los Gardner lograron salir a tiempo.

—No podemos olvidar que la mansión fue bombardeada hace meses. así que el estado puede ser deplorable pero Nicole puede ir esta noche a revisarla

Piensas que el rancho ha sido el hogar de muchas desgracias…a la vez el hogar de muchas alegrías. Recuerdas con cariño al escuchar por primera vez ese lloriqueo. Sus ojos eran tan azules y su cabello rubio.

—Debemos defendernos —Dices finalmente. Tu voz es aguda y todos te miran—. Hemos perdido cosas, comida…a gente —no podemos perder lo único que nos ha mantenido con vida.

—Wynonna… —Comienza Dolls.

Sabes lo que va a decir, lo interrumpes.

—No, Dolls —dices—. Estoy cansada de perder contra esos cabrones… —ahogas otro gemido, no querías que te vieran con debilidad—. No podemos perder el rancho, Dolls, no contra ellos.

No contra quienes les quitaron a Rosita

No contra lo que le arrancaron a Alice de sus brazos.

**Author's Note:**

> Sigueme en Twitter! @Rymwho


End file.
